


I'll always hope that you are the ones I need

by MidnightRaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuro Week, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRaven/pseuds/MidnightRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These days, the three of them never had to brave the world all alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always hope that you are the ones I need

**Author's Note:**

> For Bokuakakuro Day 1: Cohesion (and Rivalry). I had a bit of a hard time with this but I think I like the way it turned out. Sadly I didn't have access to the laptop until later today so it's definitely later then i'd like.

“Kuroo. I can’t do this- there is no way I can do this.”

“Bokuto. Bo, come here.”

“It’s so..so... _impossible_! Why am I even trying?! I shoul- ack!”

Kuroo grinned as he toppled the two of them over onto their sides on the floor. “Bo.”

“Kuroo?”

“You’re gonna do just fine. More than fine even. Finer than Akaashi’s body.”

“Nothing’s finer than Akaashi's body.” Bokuto muttered, hands scrunching up in Kuroo’s shirt. The other merely grinned and leaned forward to rub their noses together.

Running his hands down Bokuto’s back, Kuroo purred, “Bo, you’re a creative. Creative in ways i didn't even know was possible. You’re like. The definition of creative; even if your ideas end up with us in trouble.”

Bokuto was silent as he curled up in Kuroo’s arms, eyes downcast and shoulders tense.

Scratching up and down on his back, Kuroo continued softly with lips brushing his forehead, “You’re so nice, I bet babies smile for you. I love it when you think think outside the box and come up with crazy ideas. Or when you tell me some random fact you somehow knew about.”

“Bo, your eyes are breathtaking and,” Kuroo pulled back to press a gentle kiss onto Bokuto’s lips, “a frown and sad tears don’t suit you.”

Bokuto’s frown wavered as he peered up, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist firmly.

“Giving up doesn’t suit you either, Bo. Remember last year? That huge project you had?”

“..Yeah?”

“What did you do?”

“I finished it. Akaashi helped me.”

“You didn’t give up. If anything, you did amazingly- what did you get on it?”

Bokuto’s face scrunched up as he thought, fingers absentmindedly twisting in Kuroo’s shirt. “7..70?”

“That’s right,” Kuroo purred, “more than just passing. I’ll be here to help you, Akaashi’s coming back in an hour. We’ve got your back. Are you a quitter, Bokuto?”

Almost as if releasing a angry cat, Kuroo stuck out his arms. As expected, Bokuto practically flew out and up, nearly bashing their heads together. Kuroo sat up, sharply grinning at the determined set on Bokuto’s face.

“You’re right, Kuroo! I’M NOT GONNA QUIT JUST BECAUSE OF THIS!”

“I’m just talon you what you already know, Bo.”

* * *

 The breeze that came in from the window was refreshing, although slightly chilly.

Akaashi sighed through his nose as he scribbled a few formulas down, glancing at his textbook. He gave a frown while he flipped through the book, comparing his answers. Striking through the incorrect results, Akaashi started again.

“‘Kaashi, it’s still early.” Kuroo mumbled, stepping into his room with drooping eyes and two mugs in hand. “What’s got you all scowly?”

“I’m not scowly.” Akaashi reported, taking the offered mug of steaming hot coffee. His fingers wrapped around the cup, soaking up the heat gratefully. Kuroo plopped onto the floor beside his chair, resting his head onto Akaahi’s thigh.

“Yes you are,” he countered, pawing at the papers that hung slightly off the desk, “you got that grumpy face you do when you’re frustrated. Is it chem? I bet it’s chem.”

“Why are you even awake?” Akaashi grumbled, more so frustrated about the questions than anything else. Despite his tone, he handed the page he had been working on to Kuroo. “It’s the last few questions, the textbook doesn’t explain how it works.”

WIth one eye shut closed as he yawned, Kuroo quickly read over the question before motioning for a pencil. Akaashi handed him one, watching as he scrawled some messing looking equation onto the sheet. They were followed by several numbers and a small smiley face.

“If they're still using the crappy old textbooks, they won't explain it- here, you need to make sure that the coefficients don't factor into the molar mass.”

Kuroo explained quietly with pencil tracing each step, yawning occasionally. Reaching the end, he cheerfully circled the smiley face, “And you’ve got the answer!”

Taking the paper back and quickly running through the steps again, Akaashi gave a small smile, “Ah, I see. Thank you, Kuroo.”

“No problem,” Kuroo murmured, wrapping his arms around the other male's waist and rested his head on the closest leg.

He slowly dozed off to the fingers running through his his hair; Akaashi working on the questions again with a satisfied expression.

* * *

The door flew open with a loud bang.

“BOKUTO!!”

Bokuto practically leapt off the couch, screaming back, “KUROO!?”

There was a stumbling sound as Kuroo hurriedly kicked off his shoes and threw himself at Bokuto. “GUESS WHAT?!?”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT?” Bokuto easily caught him, head tilting in question. Kuroo absolutely sparkled, grinning and showing all his teeth.

“I GOT THE JOB.”

“OH MY GOD, KUROO!” Bokuto gasped, eyes wide in amazement and he hugged Kuroo tighter.

“BOKUTO.”

“THAT’S AMAZING.”

“IT IS! I DIDN’T THINK THEY WANTED ME!”

“NO ONE CAN NOT WANT YOU, KUROO!”

Akaashi passed by calmly as he shuffled through some papers, murmuring softly, “Congratulations, Kuroo.”

“Thanks, ‘kaashi!” Kuroo replied, the broad smile on his face not fading, his mood at an all time high. He hugged Bokuto tighter, eyes lighting up.

“Bokuto, they had kittens! They were so small- did you know their nose is like our fingerprints?!” Kuroo rambled, hands rubbing at Bokuto’s hips absentmindedly.

“No way! That’s awesome.”

“Isn’t it?” Kuroo perked up even more, almost impossibly. “They also have five more vertebrae in their spines than us.”

“Is that why cats are so flexible?”

“Probably! They were telling me how the kittens start dreaming when they’re over an week old. And how that cats don’t actually meow to other cats, they meow for us!”

Bokuto eagerly listened as more and more stories and facts came out of Kuroo’s mouth. He was captivated by the deep passion and interest Kuroo spoke with, not minding the overexcited rocking that Kuroo had unconsciously started.

It wasn’t often that Kuroo actually full out talked and rambled about things he was passionate about; it was usually a quiet passion that burned within him silently. But these rare moments where Kuroo let himself go, it was intoxicating.

During dinner, Kuroo had begun quieting down; however, the smile that he had came home with never waned the slightest.

“Wasn’t a group of cats were called a chowder?” Akaashi prompted flippantly, casually picking at his food.

Kuroo perked up, chopsticks halfway to his mouth before he swung his arm out, “They are! But it’s usually a group of older cats, a group of kittens is often called a kindle.”

“Mm. Did you see a kindle at the shelter?”

Akaashi carefully kept his eyes on his plate, watching Kuroo’s animated movements from the corner of his eye; there was the occasional exclamation from Bokuto, but Kuroo’s rambles continued throughout dinner time with no interruption.

* * *

 “Akaashiiiiiii!”

Said male looked up from the book he had been reading, turning towards the door. “Bokuto?”

He heard the rustle of clothing before Bokuto came into view; he had a small plastic bag in hand. There was a satisfied grin on Bokuto’s face as he plopped down beside Akaashi and dropped the bag in his lap.

“It’s for you! Congrats on getting in the top three! That’s amazing, Akaashi!”

“Thanks.” Akaashi pulled out a couple of owl keychains with a fond smile. “You didn’t need to get me gifts.”

“I do! You did awesomely, ‘Kaashi! You’re brilliant, of course I had to get you something!”

Akaashi blinked and turned to eye the gifts, fingers twisting around and rubbing the keychains. “Ah. Thank you, Bokuto.”

The next morning, in his final class of the year, Akaashi finds a small plushie of an owl in his bag and several homemade rice balls. There was a messy note stuck between the rice balls.

‘ _Good luck in your last day of school, Akaashi_!’

It was signed with a small drawing of a cat and owl, outlined with a heart. He couldn’t help give a small fond huff, pocketing the note and taking a bite. Akaashi thought back to last night when Kuroo had also dropped off a small rose on his desk with a small grin and a wholehearted ‘ _congrats_!’.

Akaashi dropped his face into his hands, shoulders raising defensively.

He couldn’t stop smiling.

* * *

“I don’t know if I want to do this anymore, Akaashi.”

It was the forlorn and cracked tone that squeezed Akaashi’s heart as he shifted over, facing Kuroo. He picked up Kuroo’s hand, lacing their fingers together, thumb rubbing in circles soothingly.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi breathed, “there’s nothing wrong with leaving the job.”

There was a pause as Akaashi cupped the other’s face with his free hand, bringing the two of them face to face. Evenly gazing into watery amber eyes, Akaashi continued, “But, Kuroo. I know you. You wouldn’t give this up, not when you love it.”

Kuroo couldn't hold the eye contact anymore, steadily staring at their entwined hands.

“Take a break, no one would fault you for it.” Leaning forward to press a light kiss on Kuroo’s forehead, he murmured, “You’ve done more than your fair share of work, you’re really something special, Kuroo.”

Akaashi raised their hands to his mouth, brushing lips across Kuroo’s fingers.

“Years ago, when you set your mind to something, you never let anything get in your way. So if this is something you still love; we, Bokuto and I, we’ll make sure you’ll never fall.”

Akaashi squeezed his hand gently, wrapping his free hand around Kuroo’s wrist.

“Only if you want.”

* * *

“When’s your interview?”

“Akaaashiiii, don’t ask me that!”

Bokuto ran his hands through his gelled hair frantically, eyes darting everywhere and not resting on anything. His room was scattered with clothes and he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

“What am I supposed to wear? A suit? I can’t find my tie! And. And what am I supposed to say?!”

“Bokuto, you don’t need to wear a suit for this interview.” Akaashi pointed out, picking through the piles of clothes and setting the suit aside. “This should work just fine.”

Bokuto quickly snatched the dress shirt and jeans from Akaashi’s hands, hurriedly sliding into them. He popped his head out of the shirt to find Akaashi coming back into his room, having just left to grab something. Akaashi wrapped a simple tie around Bokuto’s neck, fixing the collar and smoothing down the wrinkles on the shirt.

“Bokuto, haven’t you already met the manager last week?” Akaashi asked, hands going up to fix Bokuto’s hair. It had been messed up from earlier, sticking out oddly.

“Well. Yeah, they were really nice!”

Straightening the tie one more time, Akaashi glanced up at Bokuto with a small upper quirk of his lips, “Then just be yourself, Bokuto. They already know you. Where’s your fearless courage?”

Bokuto wide eyed and beaming, hugged Akaashi and twirled him in a circle, wailing, “AAAKAASHII!”

“Bokuto, you’re going to be late.”

* * *

  
It had just been there but now he couldn’t find it.

Kuroo was definitely more than ready to tear his hair out, chewing at the tip of his pen with anxious energy. Scattered around him, and on his desk, was piles of papers with a few opened textbooks.

“Kuroo?”

Waving a hand over his shoulder, his eyes skimmed over the floor, “Nearly done, Bo. Ten minutes.”

There was a pause before the door to his room closed softly. Kuroo didn’t pay it any attention as he rapidly snatched up the missing piece of paper from the floor, spinning back to his laptop. His fingers flew across the keyboard in a choppy manner as he gnawed on the pen in his mouth absentmindedly.

While it only took an extra ten minutes to add what he had been missing, it felt like hours- eyes darting to the time in the lower corner every few seconds. The time seemed to skip a few minutes every time he glanced at it, furthering his fraying nerves to the point of no return.

With one last click of the mouse, and dropping the thoroughly chewed pen from his mouth, he submitted his completed project before slamming the laptop closed. He spun out of his chair, swooping down to snatch his bag; not bothering to try and fix his hair or his wrinkled clothes. Kuroo practically hurtled towards the door, stumbling as he shoved his shoes on.

“Kuroo, don’t forget your lunch.”

Kuroo twisted around as he threw the door open and, in contrast to his abrupt actions, dropped a soft fleeting peck to Akaashi’s lips while he took the bagged lunch.

Akaashi blinked at the closed door.

It hadn’t been locked in the other male’s rush to get to school/his classes. Walking into the kitchen, where Bokuto had start flipping through a bunch of take out menus, he asked, “How late was he up for?”

“Kuroo didn’t sleep.” Bokuto muttered, tone sullen and pouty. “He had to finish his final project.”

There was a furrow to Akaashi’s forehead as he recalled the dark circles underneath tired amber eyes and the dry, chapped lips that had brushed over his. Shooting a glance at the calendar, he visibly frowned.

“He has classes until 7 today.” Akaashi stated, walking over to peer at the menu’s Bokuto had set aside.

“Hey, ‘Kaashi, let’s get take out tonight instead.”

* * *

 The sun was beginning to set when Kuroo walked back to their apartment, mouth wide open in a yawn and he seemed wilted all over. Dropping his bag by the doorway, he peered into the kitchen where the smell of takeout filled the house.

“Bokuto? Akaashi? I thought we were going out today?”

In their decent sized kitchen, Akaashi was pulling bowls and plates out from the cupboards as Bokuto unpacked the various boxes of amazingly smelling takeout. Kuroo recognized majority of them as his favourites.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto beamed at him, placing a final takeout box on the table and bounding over. Throwing his arms around Kuroo for a quick hug, he herded the other onto the couch despite the protests.

Kuroo’s questioning was cut off as Akaashi placed a plate of curry and grilled mackerel from his favourite restaurant in front of him. Bokuto plopped down beside him, taking his own plate from Akaashi with a grin.

Akaashi handed them chopsticks before taking a seat himself, across from the two of them. “We can go out tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah! So eat, we got your favourites!” Bokuto bobbed his head in agreement, jabbing his chopsticks in Kuroo’s direction before quickly digging into his own plate. Kuroo eyed the two of them before slowly eating, not really entirely up for questioning their actions; the silence only broken by the oddly controlled storytelling from a fidgeting Bokuto.

The moment Kuroo finished the last bite of his dinner, his plate was whisked out of his hands by Bokuto. There was a small smile from Akaashi as he plucked the chopsticks from Kuroo’s hand, leaving him looking at his empty hands with bewilderment.

Bokuto bounded back with pillows and blankets clutched in his arms while Akaashi left with the rest of the dishes. “Kuroo, come on!”

“What’s all this? Are you nesting?” Kuroo teased, following him to Akaashi's bedroom where the bed was piled with blankets and pillows. Kuroo even noticed the horned owl pillow that Bokuto usually kept on his desk to stare in amazement; it had been part of his gift on their anniversary.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?!” Bokuto popped out of the nest, absolutely beaming as he jumped out and urged Kuroo onto the bed.

“Very. It’s..warm?”

Kuroo sat confused in the middle of the bed as Bokuto rearranged the blankets and pillows around them. The bed shifted as Akaashi climbed in, fixing up some of the blankets and pillows. Akaashi nudged at his shoulder, hinting at Kuroo to lie down.

“We could still go watch a movie together.” Kuroo mumbled, biting down on a yawn. With a grin Bokuto threw himself onto Kuroo, splaying them both onto the bed as Kuroo reached up with his arms to wrap around Bokuto’s waist automatically. Without a losing a beat, Akaashi drew a blanket over them all and laid down himself.

“There’s always tomorrow, Kuroo. Sleep.” Akaashi murmured, resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and gently peering at the half lidded eyes weighed down with exhaustion and the deep patches under them.

“But-”

“-Shhhhhh.” Bokuto loudly hushed, hands coming up to comb through the tangled mess that was Kuroo’s hair. Leaning down to plant a quick kiss that was really just the brushing of their lips, Bokuto slowly dropped his entire weight onto Kuroo.

_This is oddly comforting_ , Kuroo thought hazily.

His eyes slowly drifted closed to the slow rubbing in his hair and the warm weight on top of him. Tilting his head a bit to the side so he could press against Akaashi’s head, he gave one last incoherent protest that quickly faded into a soft exhale.

Slowly pulling back, Bokuto beamed at Akaashi who shared a small smile in return. Downright satisfied with how Kuroo had fallen asleep, he rested his head on Kuroo’s free shoulder.

It was probably too early for the two of them to sleep, but the silence was filled with Kuroo’s soft breathes and the occasional twitch.

They slept nonetheless- warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr (cawnvictofmurder)](http://cawnvictofmurder.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
